Tickle Me Pink Lip Gloss
by mmmtoes
Summary: I knew my day wasn't going to go well the moment the button of my jeans broke off this morning..


**Don't own any of the many brands I've named. :D**

**No more long introductions.. LOL. ENJOYY!**

* * *

><p>"SHIT! Ohh my gosh. I am soo sorry. SO, SO, SO, VERY SORRY. I DIDN'T MEAN IT. REALLY. It was a TOTAL accident!"<p>

I knew my day wasn't going to go well the moment the button of my jeans broke off this morning..

But, who would've expected that you would start off your summer by trying to open a tube of newly bought lip gloss in the middle of the mall and accidentally squeeze too hard, causing you to squirt out all the contents of the said tube of lip gloss and smear it all over this random hot guy passing by with his really hot friends? Girlies, there is a LOT more lip gloss inside those little compacted tubes than you think.

Yeah. That's right. I got Tickle Me Pink lip gloss ALL OVER some RANDOM HOT GUY, just _INNOCENTLY _ passing by. WHAT DID THIS INNOCENT, HOT, BYSTANDER DO TO DESERVE THIS!

What did _I _do to deserve this?

Well, so now I'm just standing there, with a little piece of tissue, embarrassing trying to wipe off the glittery pink lipgloss off of his nice, new shirt. While his beautiful eyes are glaring holes through me, and his friends are just standing there watching.

"Dude.. Teme.." A blonde tried (But failed) to keep his laughter in as he watched me viciously wipe off some of the excess glittery gloss.

I swear, I saw his (beautiful) eyebrow twitch in the corner of my eye... He grabbed my wrist and stopped me from any further shirt rubbing.

"Leave it."

Ouch.. What a cold tone. Can't blame him though. Atleast his shirt is pretty and manly now..

**Normal POV**

"HAHA. TEME. YOU GOT GLITTERY LIP-SHIT ON YOUR NEW SHIRT. AHHAHA." The blonde held his stomach in tears, laughing and pointing at the said "Teme" with pink glitter all over his brand new, expensive, T-shirt. They were all standing around in the bathroom as Sasuke ripped his shirt off and threw it in the trash. He grabbed the new shirt he just bought before the lip gloss incident happened and ripped off the price tag, putting it on.

"Shut up, Dobe." His eye slightly twitched.

"Well, she was kind of hot, you know." Naruto started zoning out, drooling a bit in the corners.

"Stupid idiot." Neji kicked him in the back of the leg.

* * *

><p>"WHAT? YOU GOT LIP GLOSS ALL OVER A HOT GUY'S SHIRT?" Ino screeched out in the middle of the mall. Her, Tenten, and Hinata had finally arrived at the mall.<p>

"Wow. Real smooth, Sak." Tenten laughed and sipped her Caramel Macchiato from Starbucks.

"Shut up! SHIT HAPPENS, OKAY? IT WASN'T MY FAULT. THE DAMNED TICKLE ME PINK LIP GLOSS WAS JUST REALLY FREAKING HARD TO OPEN, OKAY?" Sakura groaned into her nicely manicured hands, depressingly sitting on a bench with her friends. After a few more moments of brooding, they finally dragged her away from her depressing bench and made her walk to the food court with them.

As they finally found a table and sat down with all their food, they started talking again.

"So, Forehead. Other than amazingly hot and god-like, what did these guys look like, specifically?" Ino chewed on a piece of dressing drowned lettuce from her salad. They all looked at Sakura, expecting an answer. She sighed.

"Well, the one I -cringe- got lip gloss on, had dark navy-ish, black-ish hair that kind of.. Awkwardly, but sexily stuck out everywhere from the back... He had really, really, dark, and intimidatingly cold eyes that can PIERCE through your soul. And he was about a head taller than me." Sakura waved her small hands about, trying to describe this godly man with hand gestures. She sighed, thinking about his dreamy face. They all dramatically tilted their heads upwards, as if to look at a thinking bubble above their heads, trying to imagine him. Ino snapped back to reality.

"Wait. What about his friends? DID YOU SEE ANY OF THEM?" Ino's eyes glittered with excitement.

"Well, kind of. I didn't notice them that much, I was too busy with the hot guy I had to clean up... But, one had like, brown hair that was tied in a high ponytail.. I know, kind of awkward sounding, but it didn't look that bad. One of them was blonde and had like, a bright orange Adidas tracksuit.. But really, who wears a full track suit? Uh, and. Another had long, girly, black hair, tied in a low pony tail, also awkward sounding, and, the weird thing is... His eyes were the exact same ones that Hinata have!" The girls all gasped and looked at Hinata. She looked kind of confused, but shrugged and continued to eat her fries.

"Oh, ow. There's something in my shoe.." Tenten said to herself as she took off one of her brown TOMS (Comfy, slipper looking shoes.. But for some reason, very, very, comfortable..) and shook out the unknown object in her shoe.

"Oh, shoot! I got some on my shirt!" Hinata said, furiously trying to wipe off (sound familiar? HAHA.) the ketchup on her shirt. As Ino was too busy laughing at Hinata and her new shirt, she accidentally missed her mouth and got salad dressing all over the side of her face. Sakura started maniacally laughing at Ino, causing her to spill some of her drink on herself, and while all this was happening, they hadn't noticed the group of people that had just seated in the table next to them.

* * *

><p>"Teme! Why'd you throw the shirt out? You coulda just washed it and gave it to me! Dude, I can sell it to all your slutty fan girls!"<p>

"Like I'd give something of mine to you, Dobe."

Sasuke and the others sat down at a table next to them, unknown to the fact that the girl who had messed up Sasuke's expensive shirt was just next to them. As Naruto set down his tray full of ramen, a blob of pink caught his attention and he looked to their right and.. What a coincidence! THERE THEY ARE!

"Hey! It's Lip Shit Girl!" Naruto pointed at them.

"So, I see you have friends now." Shikamaru was pointing out the fact that she was, indeed, alone just moments before.

"... Hinata?" Neji raised a delicate brow. (It's probably taken as well care of as his hair.)

* * *

><p>"Hey! It's Lip Shit Girl!"<p>

"So, I see you have friends now."

"... Hinata?"

All four girls looked up.

How embarrassing is it to be seen by hot guys with pop spilled all over you, a red stain on your boob, suggestive looking white salad dressing all over your mouth and face, or you taking off your shoe, and slamming it on the table, trying to get something out of it.

Very.

It also makes it worse that one of you had just recently ruined on of the most hottest guys there's shirt. Or that one of the said hot guys is your cousin.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm writing a lot of weird stuff nowadays. Just playing around and experimenting. Having fun with my imagination. :D Next chapter will be longer.<strong>


End file.
